Fair Game
by M00-M00
Summary: Two long years have passed after the Tessaract incident, and here he is, the great Tony Stark stuck babysitting. It could always get worse, right?
1. 1 Fair Game

Chapter One: Aftermath

Two years. A lot happened in two years. He and Pepper broke up, and said blond was now happily engaged to someone else. Steve got married, Clint and Natasha got married, and Bruce was well on his way to becoming sociable. Even he had changed. The brunette sat at the island in his kitchen, coffee replacing his usual alcoholic taste. After so long, drinking just seemed to lose its flare. And the last thing he wanted was to look more the idiotic drunk than he already did. It was a slow process, but being as stubborn as he was, it wasn't anything he couldn't overcome.

_Sir, your guest is outside again._

Of course he was. Tony sighed heavily and stood, heading to the elevator. The one thing he wanted to do right now was relax. To be able to take time off work and go somewhere no one could bother him. Some remote island no one knew of. And instead, he was stuck here, in Stark Tower, like a babysitter. He reached the upper floor, and made his way out to the patio. And there he stood, wearing a white button down and black pants: Loki, the god of Mischief and Lies. What a cruel title.

"Not going to jump, are you?"

"I wish to be alone, Mr. Stark." His voice was cold, but filled with that same heaviness Tony had started to note over the past several weeks. He shook it off, and walked over.

"You know I can't leave you alone. For as much as I'd love to."

"You humans are really that afraid, aren't you? Even as I am, stripped of everything." The thought amused Loki, and lately, it was the only comfort he had anymore. What a fitting punishment: stuck in the world he'd tried to destroy with nothing but his sins in his face; a debt to be paid. Of course, no one even knew what to do with the criminal. Locking him away didn't seem horrible enough to many. They wanted Loki to suffer, but torture had proven to be something the god was well used to. He'd be strapped into a room alone, without food or water, and would simply laugh until it drove someone away. Many of SHIELD's employees quit, preferring their sanity over their anger. It was even starting to wear Fury down.

"People aren't afraid; their paranoid. Of course, if it were up to me, you'd be dead."

"I would embrace death if it meant I'd never have to see this place again." The god turned his attention to Tony, and a cold rage flooded his green eyes.

"You're getting off easy on this one. Don't push your luck."

"Or what Mr. Stark? You'll take justice into your own hands?" Loki smirked darkly, but the fury in his eyes burned bright. "What will you use as your excuse? The death of the agent? Or the near destruction of your world? Or maybe the haunting idea that I'm still here."

Tony gripped the collar of Loki's shirt suddenly, and he held his upper body over the railing. Loki felt his heart race, but he kept himself calm.

"Watch it Loki."

"All it would take is one good push Tony."

It was tempting. Really tempting. But Tony pulled Loki back and practically threw him inside.

"Behave."

"Of course Mr. Stark." He spoke dryly, and the god took a seat at the island. And Tony couldn't get over that nagging. At first, Loki had been nothing if not intolerable. He'd lost his powers, but that didn't stop him from creating as much chaos as he could. And then he stopped. Almost completely. Instead of his cruel pranks, Loki had resorted to icy words and overall avoidance of the Avengers. Tony didn't mind for a good while; he enjoyed the silence that had followed the storm of Loki's rage. But the constant quiet bothered him. He was alone there with Loki, and the fact that they rarely spoke struck Tony so hard. He looked at the former god, his wine brown eyes scanning him as if for some answer to his behavior. Tony could remember so well the first day that Loki had appeared, recently stripped of his powers and title. He was wounded from the fall, and though every fiber of Tony's being told him to let the man die, he didn't. He couldn't. It would have been easy for Tony to let Fury do as he wished to the fallen god. In fact, it would have been enjoyable. But after seeing Loki's condition for himself, he decided his vengeance had already been appeased. Torturing Loki any longer would just be cruel, and the man was now covered in the scars of their revenge. He did his best to hide them though. As Loki had put it, he never wanted to see the grotesque marks again, and Tony couldn't help but wonder why.

"Divert your gaze, Mr. Stark. I find it profusely rude when bugs stare up at me."

Tony blinked, and he realized he'd been staring just a little too hard at the fallen god. He quickly looked away and went over to get more coffee.

"I was waiting for you to do something."

"You ordered me to behave, and I shall do such."

"All right, what's wrong with you?" Tony fixed his gaze on Loki again, and was greeted by a pair of deadly green eyes. Loki sat back, his head held high and he scoffed at Tony's comment.

"I don't understand your question."

"Something's going on. Are you plotting something?"

"Why would I further waste my time on petty schemes? It's already been proven that my greatest attempts to destroy this world are nothing short of failure."

There it goes again. Tony looked into Loki's eyes, and saw something in them that threatened to drain his energy. No matter what the man was doing, no matter what situation he was in, his eyes were always full of a burning ferocity unlike anything Tony had ever seen. He tried to imagine what Loki was thinking, but never came up with an answer that made sense.

"You're upset about that? That we did our job?"

"I will not stoop to the level of exposing myself to a mere mortal, a bug that has more place under my boot than on this earth."

"I'd be offended if you weren't mortal too."

Those words struck Loki, and the fallen god stood, graceful and deadly as always, and went to his room. But there was something odd about him nonetheless. He'd changed, and what had caused that change was starting to annoy Tony. He almost preferred the Loki that would try to kill him, the Loki that would put all his effort into making everyone's life miserable over the silent Loki. This one was so cold and hard to understand. It was almost as if he had real feelings. Tony shook his head and chugged is coffee before going to his room. He needed sleep before he thought himself into a coma.


	2. 2 A Little Something

The next morning was fresh. Rain fell over the city, and bathed everything it touched. He rather liked those days. Tony stretched in bed and ruffled his hair before grabbing some clothes. He bathed and went to the kitchen when the sight of readymade coffee caught his attention. He looked around, half expecting to see Pepper, but he didn't. The only other person who could have done it was Loki. Tony looked at the coffee and served himself some before testing it. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. He took a sip, and sighed through his nose. It was good, and certainly better than anything he fixed. Maybe Pepper had stopped by earlier and realized he was still sleeping. The brunette sipped his coffee, listening to the sound of rain when another caught is ears: Music. Piano music. Ah Pepper, she knew how to wake a man up. But as Tony approached the music, he remembered one little fact: Pepper couldn't play the piano.

"Pep?" He called out the woman's name, his tension high when he received no response. Instead, the music stopped, and a flustered looking Loki tried to dart of the room, succeeding only in bumping into Tony, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What were you doing?"

"Taking your piano apart slowly for my own enjoyment. Excuse me."

"You can play the piano?"

The questions were starting to aggravate Loki, and he tried to push his way past Tony only to be stopped again.

"Yes, I play. May I leave now?"

The fallen god didn't seem the least bit pleased, but Tony rather enjoyed the look on his face. He wondered if maybe that wasn't why Loki got on people's nerves, to see their reactions. He grinned and let the man keep walking.

"I didn't realize spoiled rich boys did things on their own."

Loki made no remark. He opted instead to stand by one of the large windows, and sip his coffee quietly.

"I play sometimes. Not much anymore though."

"Do you ever cease speaking?"

"I remember one time I played for a Christmas party. Ah, that was fun. After that I bought my own piano."

"Why are you telling me this? What makes you think that I would ever care about this?"

Tony looked at Loki then shrugged.

"You're always quiet, so I thought I'd do something to make you talk. Getting on your nerves seems to do the trick just fine."

"Then I shall go to quarters. Have a pleasant day, Mr. Stark." Loki put his cup in the sink and left. He hated this. Being surrounded by the creatures he'd tried to destroy. And not only powerless and alone, but forgotten. Rejected by those he'd relied on the most. If he'd only kept his temper, if only he'd been able to deny the offer from the Chitauri. Loki felt a pain in his chest and ignored the thought.

That was interesting. Tony poured himself another cup of coffee and hummed in thought as he enjoyed his drink. It tasted good. He wasn't too surprised that Loki knew how to work the coffee maker. The fallen god was more than smart when it came to technology, getting to the point of actually rewiring JARVIS more than once. But what really got Tony's attention was the fact that the man had made coffee at all. He'd assumed Loki wouldn't drink something like that, though he wasn't sure why. For as long as they'd been staying together, he couldn't claim to know very much about Loki. The man was as mysterious as he had been the firs they met.

It was sometime before Loki dared leave his room. He enjoyed the silence, if only because at least alone he couldn't be hurt. He headed back to the room with the piano, and touched his fingers across it gently. It felt cold, but welcoming. He smiled slightly and took a seat, his fingers almost itching to play. And he did. He closed his eyes, and listened as the melody flowed from the piano and through the whole room. It was bitter-sweet, and hit its fair share of sad notes before flowing into a calm tune. Loki played the song for a good while, making it up as he went along when he suddenly tensed up and stopped. Someone was watching him. He looked around and saw no one, but could feel eyes on him. It wasn't until he looked again that he noticed a camera aimed right at him. Of course. The fallen god scowled and glared at the thing when a voice spoke up.

"You can keep playing, don't mind me."

"Do you find much enjoyment in pestering me?"

"Immense enjoyment."

He wouldn't play this game. Loki stood and left the room, about to go back to his own when a horrible reality dawned on him: there were cameras throughout the tower. Which meant…He quickly burst into his room and looked all over before finding at least four cameras hidden throughout. And they were all pointed at him.


	3. 3 Nightmare

"Surprising, isn't it? There are some in your bathroom too, if that makes you feel better."

"You savage! Get these things out of my room!"

Was there anything on them? Tony hadn't really thought about actually watching the footage before, but now it was worth a try. He chuckled deviously and spoke into the microphone.

"Why? Do you masturbate when you think on one is watching?"

"Anthony, I am warning you."

"Aw, what are you doing to do?" Tony laughed and pressed some buttons on the computers before him. The door to Loki's room locked suddenly, as did the windows and Tony opened up the footage from Loki's room. Maybe this way he could find out what the fallen god was hiding.

He wasn't entirely sure he liked what he saw. In each video, all Tony could see was Loki either pacing his room in a fit or having twisted nightmares. How was it possible that he hadn't heard the man before? Tony watched every minute in complete awe. Loki sprang up from his bed in one, shaking and breathing heavily, eyes wide. What had he dreamed? Was it about his torture? Or something worse? Whatever it was, the man couldn't bring himself to sleep again. Instead, Loki stayed up the whole night, just staring out the window. When he felt like he couldn't watch anymore, Tony turned off the screen and sat there for a while. He didn't realize just what it meant for Loki to be stuck there in the tower. And when he really thought about it, he was alone. No one was there for Loki, not even his brother. After a while, Thor's visits became fewer and fewer. And more than once, Tony had caught Loki with a look he didn't like at all: absolute sorrow. It was rare, and fleeting, but he knew what he'd seen. The brunette heaved a sigh and left his lab. He felt like he had to say something, anything to Loki.

"You vile beast. Erase those videos at once!"

"I want to talk to you."

"Did you hear me?" It was clear that Loki was in no mood to listen. He stormed right up to Tony, brows furrowed in anger. But Tony wouldn't be pushed away this time.

"I didn't know you had nightmares."

Panic quickly crossed Loki's face, and he stared at Tony in shock. He'd actually watched the footage? Loki wasn't sure how to react. He growled and pinned Tony to the wall roughly.

"Erase it."

"What in the world could you possibly have nightmares about? Is this some trick? Trying to get us to think you have feelings like everyone else?"

The anger in Loki's eyes grew into cold rage as he listened to Tony, and his resolve was quickly weakening.

"I will not ask you politely again."

"What do you pretend to dream about Loki? Or were those wet dreams? Because if you enjoyed being at SHIELD then I can always tell them."

A hard punch landed in Tony's stomach, and he felt the wind vacate his lungs. He gasped and leaned against the wall only to have another hit land on his side. Loki stood over the gasping man, his eyes narrowed to deadly slits.

"Don't pretend to know who I am, you pathetic waste. If you were to live through even a fraction of my pain, you would crumble in minutes."

"Heh! And what's the worst you've been through? Having your bottle taken away?" It was painful, but it was working. Tony learned the hard way that trying to coax answers out of Loki only resulted in riddles and lies. And the only way to get him to talk truthfully was like this, through insults. The fallen god knelt down and gripped Tony's throat, pinning him there.

"I've been through worse than your so called 'torture', Anthony. I've seen the things that fill the nightmares of all mankind. I've been beaten by my own father, and forced to do things you wouldn't imagine possible. You would do well never to mock me again." He couldn't believe he was admitting so much to Tony, but for some reason, it was alleviating. It felt like a small amount of his burden was being lifted from his shoulders as he spoke. Loki let go of Tony and stood however. He wouldn't fall to this, wouldn't let the last bits of who he was be washed over by his human punishment.

"For such a scrawny guy, you've got a good punch." Tony finally caught his breath and stood, his side aching. He looked at Loki, waiting for another blow but it never came.

"By the way, you make good coffee, mind making some more?" Tony tried not to laugh. Loki looked at him completely shocked by the sudden change of topic. But Tony knew he wouldn't get any more out of Loki. The green eyed man stood tall, and an icy glaze coated his eyes.

"I am no servant to you." Loki scowled and walked past Tony, his hands shaking. He wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

Running. Cold. Danger. He moved his feet as fast as he could, yet it seemed to get him nowhere. All around him Loki could hear the cackle of the Chitauri, and he could feel their lifeless hands reaching out to him.

'Traitor! Traitor!'

'Leave me be! I will not fall to you, do you hear me!?'

'Where will you go, fatherless child? Who will have you now?'

Loki felt the hands of his chasers reach up through the floor and grab hold of his ankles. The darkness around him began to grow heavy, and Loki soon had to fight for breath. He thrashed and flailed, trying to grab hold of something, anything to save himself. Then something grabbed him. A mangled hand, and soon its body followed. It was Tony. Most of the armor was gone or damaged, leaving only the remnants of a tattered corpse. Then the other Avengers appeared, all in the same shape, and all reaching for him. They sank their bony fingers into the fallen god, all of them taking turns ripping at his flesh until he bled.

"Stop! Stop!"

_Sir?_

Whatever dream Tony had been having was over. He groaned as he heard JARVIS speak, and not stop until Tony replied.

"What? What?"

_Sir, it would seem your guest is awake. _

"Why are you telling me this?"

_You asked me to, Sir._

Damn it. Tony growled and pulled on some pants before heading to Loki's room. He was having a pretty bad nightmare this time. He could hear Loki screaming out in the hall. Tony went into the room and found the man hyperventilating on the bed, his skin beaded with sweat.

"Loki? Loki, wake up!" He got on top of the man, and tried to shake him awake, though it was going to prove a lot harder than he originally thought. Loki was frail, but by no means was he weak, and he seemed to be stronger in his sleep. It took everything Tony had to pin Loki, and he tried again to shake him awake. The second jolt finally woke Loki, and it took the fallen god a while to realize he was no longer dreaming. But he knew instantly who was in his room.


	4. 4 Curiosity

"Are you okay?"

"You…Get out. Get out of here!" Loki sat up and shoved Tony off of him. He'd seen him. Tony had seen the broken state Loki was in. He'd seen him weak and vulnerable. But what sickened Loki the most was the worried look Tony gave him. Did he care?

"Loki, what happened?"

"I told you to leave me be!"

He wasn't going to get Loki to talk. So Tony left and went back to his room. Maybe he should have left the video footage alone.

He wasn't tired come morning. Not really. Loki had been forced to stay awake for several days when he was with SHIELD. It was nothing new. He yawned and went to make some coffee, but felt his mind wonder. Had Tony really been worried? He'd certainly looked that way, and unlike the other humans he was forced to live with Tony was more honest. An idiot of course, but honest. No, he was overthinking this. Just as with the punishment he'd received from SHIELD, this was nothing more than sick amusement for him and the others. No doubt he'd shared the videos and showed his fellow Avengers just how well the torture had worked. Loki put a hand to his chest, a faint burn rising in his skin as he thought about the pain he went through. Scratching at the metal walls of a cell until his fingernails came off, and laughing only because he didn't want to cry. His mind slipped so far that for a good time, Loki thought he was back home. Back with his brother and father, and the rest of the world he knew and understood. And then the lovely images and memories would fade, rubbed away by the pain he had to endure.

"I'm sorry about last night." Tony walked into the kitchen, and snapped Loki out of his thoughts. The fallen god looked at Tony blankly before sipping his drink. He took a seat at the island, back straight as always. He always looked so regal, no matter what time of day it was or how he felt. Loki gave off this aura of power and control, and Tony found that quite attractive.

"I'm sure you must be eaten up inside with guilt."

"Look, I didn't know you were having nightmares. And I shouldn't have gone into your room like that but I was….worried." He admitted the last part hesitantly, and it seemed to catch the fallen god's attention. Loki looked at Tony, and for a moment he thought he could trust the playboy. Then Loki's eyes narrowed and he sipped his coffee.

"And how did your little posse enjoy the show? Did you all get a good laugh watching me wriggle in pain?"

Tony winced a bit at Loki's words. "I haven't shown it to anyone. Especially not the other guys."

"I don't believe your lies. Maybe you don't remember where I spent the better part of a year, but it was as unpleasant as any prison I've ever been kept in. You and your Avengers watched as I was tortured. And you laughed."

"I was mad at you. And with all due respect, I think we had the right to be mad after everything you put us through. But I didn't laugh at your pain."

"Oh didn't you? 'Enjoying yourself now princess?' 'Does it hurt? Or do gods not feel pain?'" The words stung at Tony. He remembered saying that, and all too well. He remembered watching one torture session, and ignoring his instinct to stop it. He was angry. The brunette looked away for a moment, biting his lower lip.

"I felt plenty, Anthony Stark. I felt enough pain to last me the rest of my infernal life time."

"I didn't say it to hurt you."

"Oh didn't you?" Loki let go of an unnerving laugh that made Tony uneasy. It was that same, mad laugh he used while he was in custody. "Then tell me, oh great Man of Iron, what did you hope to achieve with those words?"

"All right, I wanted it to hurt. But I didn't think it would. I'm trying to help you."

Loki leaned in close, his eyes narrowed at Tony. "Then leave me alone. I would die a thousand deaths before I rolled in the same emotional garbage as you." His words dripped with venom, and Loki sat straight again. It was silent after that; the only interruption to the quiet was the rain outside. It could rain for several days straight. Tony caught himself staring at Loki, studying the god's face. He was handsome, now that Tony really thought about it. Really handsome. His jaw was strong, and his cheeks sharp. The brunette's gaze followed the curve of Loki's cheeks until he reached his lips. They were thin, but always curved just slightly, as if Loki were always smirking at the world. And they looked so soft. Tony was tempted to nibble on them, kiss them until Loki couldn't breathe. Then they started moving, and Tony felt his heart beat faster. The way Loki's lips curved when he spoke was so enticing. Almost sexy. It was then that Tony realized Loki was speaking to him.

"Anthony!"

He blinked and looked up, cheeks reddening when he realized what he'd just been doing. Tony shook his head and looked away.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"So I noticed."

"Do you miss home?"

The question caught Loki off guard. He looked at Tony puzzled.

"What?"

"I asked if you miss being home?"

The fallen god scoffed and looked away. No, he didn't miss home. He missed his memories of home. The few, happy times he'd spent there with Thor, back when he really thought he belonged.

"No, I do not miss home. There is nothing there for me but disappointment and rejection."

"Is that what you dream about?"

A resigned look crossed Loki's features, and he stayed silent. Of course that was what he dreamt about. That and all the other horrible mistakes he'd made. If he weren't so proud, he would be home now with his family, though he doubted they would have him. Not after everything he'd done, not just with the Tessaract, but to them as well. He'd been handed all the power he could ever want, given everything he desired, and in return he betrayed his family. He couldn't even understand why he'd done it, and the more he thought about it, the more it hurt.

"Loki?"


	5. 5 A Little Spat

He almost wished he hadn't spoken. An icy glaze covered Loki's eyes, and the fallen god's once pensive look sank into its usual scowl of superiority. Loki sat tall, and looked at Tony as if he were observing any other common insect.

"I may be mortal, by your definition. But I am far from human." As Loki spoke, he stood, and stepped closer to Tony. Any other in his place would have stepped back, would have shrunk away at the sudden chill the emanated from the fallen god. Tony stood in place, his gaze never faltering.

"You are human, Loki, that's what it means to be mortal. To not have anything special but your name…."

"Do not mock me!" Tony caught Loki's hand before it could strike his cheek, and the god fought to pull back. Yet the brunette held a firm grip, easily snatching Loki's other wrist in as well.

"What? Don't like the way that sounds? Loki, son of no one, mortal like everyone else." He wasn't expecting this, and he certainly wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. Loki smashed his forehead against Tony's nose, easily knocking the brunette back. His grip on the fallen god slackened long enough for Loki to pin Tony to the ground with an enraged cry.

"You putrid filth! You disgusting waste! How dare you sit there and insult me!? I am a god! God! Do you hear me!?" Loki pounded his fists into Tony's face and chest, hitting with everything his shaky hands could offer. And Tony tried his best to stay awake, and catch the angry fists.

"Release me!" Loki growled angrily as Tony once again captured his wrists, and somehow managed to flip the tables on the fallen god. He pinned Loki to the ground, using his thighs to keep the man down as he regained his composure. Well, what precious little was left of it.

"Can you stop shouting for a second? God, everything's spinning!"

"Release me you blasted fool! I command you get your filthy carcass off me!" The raven haired man struggled, but his anger zapped all his strength from him. And it seemed Tony couldn't hear a word he said. The playboy stayed put, rubbing his temples and wiping the blood from his lip before gripping Loki's wrists again.

"You know, you hit pretty hard for a princess."

"Get off me!"

"What are you going to do if I don't? Insult me to death? Cause you know, I've heard worse. Most of it from people I actually cared about. But I have to say, being insulted by a god is actually almost a good thing."

The rage in Loki's eyes began to give way to a weak, helpless glimmer, and the icy ferocity Tony so enjoyed seeing began to fade. The fallen god opened his mouth to speak then clenched his jaw and tried again to force Tony off of him.

"Remove yourself!"

"I kinda like it here. You make a good seat Reindeer Games."

"Stop it! Stop this now! I will not be treated this way by a mere man!"

This was new. This was definitely new. Tony groaned a bit at the pulsating ache in his head before turning his attention to Loki. Those normally dry, uncaring green eyes looked up at Tony coated in tears, though the fallen god seemed to force them back. He wouldn't let them fall, not in front of a human, not in front of Tony. Loki averted his gaze, his jaw shut tight. He wouldn't lose whatever scraps were left of his pride, and certainly not this way. It was silent for a long time, and during that lapse, Tony stayed perched atop Loki, holding his wrists tight until he sensed the liesmith had given up. Carefully, he released the slender wrists, and sat back. Loki let his hands stay limp near his head for a moment, keeping his silence.

"Are you done?"

"Get off of me, Man of Iron."

"No. You punched me pretty damn hard, and I'm going to stay here until I hear an apology. Besides, I can't feel my feet."

"I will not apologize to anyone for any reason, least of all to you."

"Then I guess we're stuck here, which is fine. JARVIS can get me whatever I need. JARVIS!"

_Yes sir? _

"Can you call Pepper over? I need coffee."

_Right away Sir. Shall I explain to her your current need for caffeine? _

"Nah, just tell her a little deer got caught in the headlights of my car and I need coffee to feel better." Tony flashed a grin at the thought of said blonde's reaction, and knew he had to apologize for lying to her. But Pepper was stronger than that; she wouldn't fret too much over news that ridiculous, especially not when it came from Tony. The playboy looked down at Loki for a moment then leaned down over him.

"Why are you always so serious?"

"Get away from me."

"I don't know if anybody's ever told you, but I love it when you get mad. You get this burning look in your eyes. And it's kinda sexy."

The comment left Loki at a loss for words. He wouldn't be swayed, not by this smooth-talker. He tried to steel his gaze, and the trickster put a hand to Tony's chest. His slender fingers slid across the arc reactor, and Tony tensed up for a moment. He'd forgotten about that. A cruel little smirk crossed Loki's lips, and his eyes began to burn once more.

"Move, or I will move you."

"You'd kill me just to get your way? Not that I'm surprised, you seem to have a track record for extremes."

"Move Anthony."

Tony debated his options for a moment. Move and let Loki lock himself in his room, or stay put and die slowly and painfully. Neither of them was to his liking, but all things considered, only the first option left room for a retry later. The brunette heaved a dramatic sigh and got up, the trickster following suit. He straightened himself out, tucking his shirt back in and slicking his hair back neatly before turning to leave.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look sexier when you smirk?" Tony waited for the god's reaction, and he smiled to himself when Loki actually halted for a moment. The trickster didn't look back, but he didn't have to. JARVIS had seen, after all, and Tony could easily get the footage later.

By the time Pepper arrived, Tony had already made himself coffee. Not nearly as good as what the blond or trickster could make, but good enough to drink.


	6. 6 Do You Believe It?

"Something's bothering you."

"I'm starting to worry you can read my mind. What am I thinking right now?" He tried to keep things playful, hoping he could keep the seriousness of his thoughts from Pepper. But if there was one thing she was good at, it was figuring Tony out. She always seemed to know how he was truly feeling, and he both loved and hated her for that. The blond gave Tony a skeptical smile before sipping her drink, and frowning at the taste.

"This is awful Tony."

"Well, if certain someone was here to make it for me then it wouldn't taste so bad, would it?"

"Don't be melodramatic; it doesn't look good on you." Pepper brushed her hair over one shoulder, and perched her elbows on the marble island. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Lots of things, but I think we should start in order significance. I have not had sex in almost four months…"

"Tony."

"And you have no idea, well you can probably guess, but you have no idea what that feels like…"

"Tony."

"You know, it's even been a long time since I masturbated…."

"It's about Loki, isn't it?"

That shut him up, and relatively quickly too. The playboy ran his tongue along the inside of his cheeks, un-amused by Pepper's giggle of victory, and looked away. Damn that woman.

"So, what is it? Did he get into your not-so-secret alcohol stash?"

"I am not stashing anything. I am a sober man."

"You're a bad liar Tony, that's what you are. So what is it?"

He didn't know what to say. Correction: he didn't know how to say it. It was well known fact that everyone and their grandmother still resented Loki, though it seemed that after his confinement with SHIELD, it had worn down considerably. When once everyone would shoot nasty glares at the trickster they would now avert their gazes almost ashamed. Tony ran a calloused hand through his hair in thought, his mind racing before he pulled some words together.

"I think I might, quite possibly have feeling for him."

"Oh my God Tony."

"Now hear me out." Tony held a finger to silence Pepper and the woman, out of sheer curiosity, remained quiet. She looked at her friend and waited for him to speak, though she knew he wasn't going to like what he said. She usually didn't.

"I know it sounds wrong, but this is different. Lately he's been like a completely different person. You know how much I used to complain about him hiding my things? It would take me weeks to find my phone or my lap-top."

"I remember."

"Over the past couple of weeks, he's barely left his room. At first I thought he was doing something awful in there. Probably finding a way to communicate with some alien forces through the toilet or something." Pepper snorted despite her efforts to remain serious, and quickly covered her mouth to hide a smile.

"And what was he doing Tony?"

The playboy nibbled on the inside of his lip for a moment then glanced at Loki's room before speaking. "Can you swear to me that under no circumstances will you tell Loki about this?"

It must be serious. Truly serious.

"Tony what's wrong?"

"Swear to me Pep."

"I swear, I swear. Now what is it?"

She wasn't sure what to think. She watched several minutes of the surveillance Tony showed her, and wasn't sure what disturbed her most; the fact that Loki was waking up in a fit of tears and screams or the fact that she felt bad for him.

"I think I've seen enough."

"That's what's wrong, by the way."

"I guess you weren't kidding." Pepper sighed and looked down in thought. She took a seat beside Tony, and let her thoughts wonder. What was so horrible that it could wake Loki like that? The former god of Mischief and Lies, the same man that had come so close to destroying her world.

"I'm guessing he hasn't told you anything."

"Not willingly. I really had to pull it out of him, and I'll be covered in bruises for a while." Tony fidgeted with his hands for a moment, his brows furrowed. "Pep, I've never been this worried about anyone."

"I know. And I'm worried that you're worried. And who you're worried about."

"Something is really wrong with him. And these nightmares started about the same time he started acting different. What if he's going through some kind of PTSD because of what he went through with SHIELD?"

"And what are you going to do about it Tony?" The woman looked at Tony with judging eyes. "Are you going to befriend the same man who, let's not forget, killed an agent? Tony, really listen to me this time, and don't just pretend to listen either."

"I always listen Pep. I don't always do what you tell me to do, but I always listen."

"If there's ever going to be a time when you do what I say, make it now. He is the god of lying. You've heard about what he did to his own family, and you saw what he did here. This could very well be another ploy to get us reeled in. Just imagine everything he could do with your technology Tony."

"If he's playing us, then why did he punch me for looking at the footage?"

"To make you curious! God, you can be so dense sometimes." She knew Tony wasn't an idiot, for as hard as he tried to be one. But sometimes, Pepper worried that he believed his own act. The blond stood and ran a hand over her face before speaking again. "Don't fall for this Tony."


	7. 7 Panned Cakes

"Pep, I don't think he's lying about this."

"Then you're the only one who thinks that because the man is insane! He killed one our friends, and put thousands of lives in danger! Not to mention all the damages done, and all the other people that died because of his little stunt!"

"And you never wondered why he did that? You really think he just woke up one day, scratched his balls and said 'Oh, I'm going to go destroy earth now!'"

She wasn't going to win. Pepper opened her mouth to speak then pursed her lips upset. No matter what, no one could be smarter than Tony. He was always right somehow, even if he had to defy the laws of logic to prove it. He always found a way to be right. Pepper took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm.

"I don't know why he did it Tony, but that doesn't change the fact that he did."

"I also did a lot of bad things Pepper, don't forget that. I killed people too, and unlike Loki, I did decide to just do it."

"No, you didn't decide to kill people. You decided to sell weapons to the wrong people, and you've paid your price for it."

"And what does he have to go through before you're happy?"

Again she was at a loss. She didn't know all the details, and she never wanted to know, but from what she'd heard Loki's punishment at SHIELD was more than severe. Even stripped of his powers he was left in conditions no human should ever have to live through. And not just for a few days, but for several months. Six, if she remembered correctly.

"And what exactly are you going to do Tony?"

"I don't know yet, but that's not important right now. What is important is the fact that he's human, just like you and me. And that like me, he deserves as much as forgiveness as I was offered."

"He tried to kill you."

"You think I don't realize that? You think I'm not still suspicious when he spends a little bit too long standing outside my labs? Or when he leaves and I don't notice? I'm just as skeptical as you are Pep, but I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Then consider yourself alone on that." With that, Pepper turned and left. Her mind was racing as she went out to her car, and tried to sort her thoughts. There was no denying that Loki had been through enough as it was, but the trickster had yet to utter anything even remotely resembling an apology. Not once had he asked to be forgiven. But when she really thought about it, neither had Tony. And for as amazing a liar as Loki was, it wasn't possible that he was faking those nightmares.

Tony stayed in his lab for a good while before going back upstairs. He didn't need anyone to believe what he said. The brunette turned off the lights and headed to his room, laptop tucked under his arm. He paused as he passed Loki's room, and pressed an ear to the door. Nothing. But that didn't mean nothing was wrong. Tony went into his room and accessed the cameras in Loki's room. Sneaky and invading, but necessary. He watched the fallen god sit by the window, that same miserable expression on his face that he had when he was alone. He saw Loki's lips move, but couldn't hear him very well.

"JARVIS, see if you can't pick up what he's saying."

_Sir, if I may…._

"Now JARVIS."

Without another word, the AI did as it was told, and amplified the audio on Loki. Tony stayed silent, listening to everything the fallen god said.

"….I thought I could change. I really did. Maybe if I'd listened to you Father none of this would be happening. Why couldn't you just tell me sooner? Why did you have to treat me like some miserable wretch?" Loki covered his eyes, though Tony could already tell he was crying. "Why couldn't you just lock me away in Asgard? No, you had to send me back here and watch as I was paraded around for the failure that I am."

He sat there dumbstruck. So he was right. Tony listened for a good while, almost tempted to go over and hug Loki, try and tell him that it was okay. But the trickster was already furious at Tony for having viewed the earlier footage, and this was no way to ease that tension. He shut his laptop after a while, and let sleep whisk him away.

Chapter Two: Begin Here.

It was raining again. Loki inhaled sharply as he woke to the sound of music coming from the kitchen. He groaned and sat up, his eyes sore. Then again, after crying himself to sleep it wasn't surprising. The trickster fixed himself up, ready with an excuse as to the redness in his eyes before he left his room. He walked into the kitchen, Tony listening to music while he stood at the stove. Whatever he was making, it actually smelled delicious. Loki walked over and poured out the coffee that was sitting in the pot before making some more.

"Hey, I just made that!"

"And you expect me to drink that swill?"

"You know what? I don't feel like making pancakes for you anymore."

"I'd never ingest anything you cooked, Mr. Stark. Odin knows what I might contract from trying your panned cakes."

Tony snorted, trying not to laugh before he just let it go. This didn't sit well with Loki, who scowled at Tony's reaction.

"And just what do you find so amusing?"

"Panned cakes? Really? I swear you're just too cute sometimes!" The barking laughter coming from Tony turned into an all-out roar when he saw Loki's cheeks darken. The trickster breathed heavily through his nose, but kept his silence until Tony was done. The playboy held his sides and managed to steady his breathing, though his grin didn't falter.

"Are you quite finished?"

"I think so."

"Good."


	8. 8 I Am Loki I Am

Without hesitation, Loki poured the rest of the pancake batter into the sink, and reached for the only two that were done. Tony's jaw dropped, causing the trickster to smirk triumphantly as he sat down with his trophy. He nibbled on one then licked his lips. They weren't too bad. Now that he thought about it, the last time Tony had eaten these he'd poured something over them. Loki stood and looked through the cabinets, quickly fishing out the syrup before he sat down again.

"I thought you wouldn't eat anything I'd made?"

"Then don't cook next time."

Tony scoffed and made some more batter, quickly whipping up two more pancakes before he took a seat.

"I didn't hear you screaming last night. You sleep well?"

"That is of no concern to you." Loki replied coolly, though his tone was sharp.

"You know, I have something that could help you sleep better. It's called a night-light. You just plug it into the wall and it keeps the bad dreams away. I've got one built into my chest."

"And just how would that help? Simple light cannot chase away the thoughts in one's mind."

"I'm telling you, it would work."

"Why are you suddenly so obsessed with something that does not concern you?" Loki set his fork down hard and frowned at Tony. He wouldn't put up with this. He wouldn't be swayed into believing someone cared for him.

"What do you want from me? Secrets to power? To sell me off? What could you possibly gain from me Stark?"

"Nothing. I was just asking what was wrong and offering a solution."

"There is nothing wrong, and even if there were, it wouldn't be something for you to fix."

"Why are you so against getting help? I don't want anything from you Loki."

"You lie. But I have news for you; there is nothing I have to give. So cease your pointless quest."

"I just want to help."

"Why?!" Loki flipped the table suddenly, his hands shaking. He glared at Tony, who in all the commotion had gotten knocked to the ground. "What is it you could possibly gain from helping me!?"

"Nothing! I just want to!"

"Answer my question you wretch, why?!"

"Because I want to! And I don't need a reason!"

The trickster grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and yanked the man up before pinning him to the wall. His jade eyes narrowed, and Tony could see in them tremendous sorrow and anger.

"Do not lie to me. Your charm may work well on others, but I am not so easily swayed."

"I am going to be more honest with you right now than I am comfortable with," Tony cupped Loki's face in his hands and looked directly into his eyes. "I want to help you because I care."

The world seemed to stop for a moment. Loki swallowed hard, his eyes searching Tony's face for signs of deception. But there were none. His eyes shown with nothing but sincerity, and Loki could feel himself crumble inside. He pulled back, determined to keep himself collected.

"Either way it doesn't matter. My troubles are of no concern to you, mortal."

"I know what your father did. Thor told me. About how he nearly killed your biological dad, and took you back to Asgard. That he never told you the truth about who you were or where you came from."

"Silence!"

"He told me that you couldn't look anyone in the eye after that, and all the trouble you went through to prove you were just as good a son as Thor."

"Shut up Stark!"

"But what he didn't tell me was the stuff I had to figure out on my own. Like how you only came here because you thought it would redeem you. You wanted to conquer earth to show your dad that you could rule just as well as anyone."

"I demand that you bite your tongue before I rip it from your mouth!"

"And from what I know about you, I can tell that it hurts to be here, and see everything you almost had dangle in front of you. You could have been a good king, a great king, and now you're here. Powerless."

It seemed to physically hurt the trickster to hear those words. He gasped sharply and looked away, his eyes glimmering with tears.

"You know nothing."

"I know that it hurts because I've been there." Endless jade eyes looked at Tony, unable to believe what he'd said. The brunette stepped closer to Loki, and his nervousness piqued. He'd never been so serious for so long, and he was quickly realizing why he avoided it.

"I was also second for everything, but it wasn't to a brother. It was to my dad. He practically invented science. Everything I did was praised because of him. Everything I do is accredited to being his son, not my own genius. And he made sure I knew that until the day he died."

"I don't believe you."

"You know I'm not lying. Come on, you're the god of lying." He took another step, and soon Tony was within arm's reach of the god, for better or worse. "I know what it means to do something so horrible that you can't forgive yourself, but you try to make up for it every day. I know what it's like to hurt inside and not have anyone to share it with."

"What would you know? You have your Avengers, Ms. Pots. You have the world in your hands."

"You did too, if I remember correctly."

Loki wiped the tears from his eyes and looked away again, his lips quivering. The playboy reached a hand out to Loki, but the man retreated. He wasn't going to cave into that soft smile and those understanding eyes. He was Loki. He was….


	9. 9 A Matter of Trust

"Stop it!" Loki picked up the first thing he could grab and launched it out the window. He screamed as if in pain and began kicking and breaking everything he could his hands on, smashing lamps and flipping furniture. And Tony simply watched the rampage, mindful not to also get tossed or crushed. The trickster let tears stream down his face as he smashed the television and threw several more things out the window before ultimately dropping to his knees. He cried out, hitting the ground with his fists.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" He turned to Tony, and tensed as the man pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Because I want to."

He'd never felt so tired. Loki spent who knows how long crying hopelessly into Tony's chest, his bony fingers digging into the other man's back. But for as much as he ached, it felt good. No, it felt incredible. He'd never been able to show this level of weakness to anyone, and vowed he never would. After spending so long stuck in the Bifrost, he'd taught himself to show nothing but cold strength. If he couldn't have love he would have fear.

He wasn't sure how long they'd stayed like that, but it was nice. The trickster ran his slender fingers through Tony's hair gently, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, dry tears on his cheeks.

"I've never felt so light."

"Do you want me to stay on you so you don't float away?"

Loki chuckled lightly and sighed.

"You are an idiot, Tony Stark."

"One of my better qualities, I've been told." The brunette smiled and nuzzled his face closer to Loki's neck. He smelled nice, and Tony knew for a fact it wasn't lotion or cologne. It was the smell of the other man's skin, and the smooth aroma of his hair. It wasn't like the musky smell of any human, but the rich scent of someone who once held the title of god.

"What have you done to me Stark?"

"Well I let you trash my home, for starters. But it's nothing I can't pay someone to fix." Though reluctant, Tony propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the trickster beneath him. For the first time, his eyes were calm. They were no longer a storm of lost hope and bitter rage, but a smooth sea of peace. Loki cupped Tony's cheek in his hand, his palm and fingers cold.

"Why?"

The brunette leaned into the touch slightly, his eyes fixed on Loki.

"I guess I have a thing for people as broken as I am."

Both men shared a light laugh at Tony's reply before Loki spoke up.

"Are you broken Tony?"

Tony leaned closer to Loki until their faces almost touched, and tangled his fingers in the man's ebony locks.

"For a guy with technically no heart, I'd say I'm pretty broken." He leaned closer still, his heart beginning to beat faster until his lips finally touched Loki's. He let go of a small moan, almost surprised when Loki actually kissed back. Jade eyes fluttered shut, and Loki let himself enjoy the taste of the other man on his lips. It was raw and bitter, but Loki loved it. Soon his arms wrapped around Tony's neck and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened until they had to pull apart to breathe.

"I must admit, you have a talented tongue."

"I've heard the same about you." Tony chuckled and kissed Loki again softly. "So Reindeer Games, you feel better?"

Loki swatted Tony in the back of the head, but didn't fight much. "Do not call me that. I have a proper name, and you would be wise to use it when addressing me."

"Of course Loki, god of Mischief and Lies, son of Odin and I forget the rest."

The trickster laughed as he hadn't in a while. Not his usual dry laugh or the laugh of a mad man, but the truly amused laugh he'd so long withheld.

"Glad I could get you to smile." He took that as a victory. Tony stood and pulled Loki up with him, and the trickster finally saw the effects of his outburst. Glass lay strewn all over the carpet, not to mention the furniture and other debris. His smile faltered slightly, and he looked at Tony with guilty eyes.

"I can fix this."

"It's fine, I'll get it all replaced. It's just a good thing you didn't have your meltdown in my lab." A crooked smile graced Tony's lips and he led Loki to the kitchen.

"Why do you trust me? I could have very easily ripped out your heart or stabbed you with glass."

"But you didn't." Tony shrugged as he replied and filled two cups with coffee. He handed one to the trickster before fixing his own.

"That's not the point." The trickster looked at Tony seriously.

"Well, why don't you trust me?"

He couldn't claim to have an answer. Loki ran his tongue along his teeth in thought then looked at his coffee.

"I trust no one. It's easier that way."

"Sounds like a good philosophy to me. I personally like Dean Martin's choice words. You wouldn't know who he is." Tony quickly added to his comment upon seeing the puzzled look on Loki's face. "It was during one of his skits. He stood up and said 'I don't drink alcohol anymore. Now I freeze it and eat it like a Popsicle."

"I am unsure who this Dean Martin is or how that relates to what we were just talking about."

"It relates because I say so." The brunette took a big gulp from his drink then set the cup down. Not alcohol, but good enough. "Besides, I hate how serious you get."

A devious little smirk stretched Loki's lips, and for some reason, Tony felt he would soon enough regret his words.

"Oh? And just how is it you'd prefer me to behave?"

"Like you are right now. When you just sit there and look at everybody like you're better. It's easier for me to guess what you're thinking that way. I hate not knowing things."

"And what makes you think you understand my thoughts?"

The playboy pursed his lips in thought, eyes cast upward. "Well because that's the same thing I think all the time. Without the evil smile though."

"I was under the impression you thought it was 'sexy'." Loki leaned forward slightly, and that playful spark in his eyes ignited something in Tony.

"I said that to be nice."

"I also believe there was mention of the particular look in my eyes." The trickster stood, and slowly made his way over to Tony. He was frozen, though it wasn't really as if he would have run away otherwise. Loki's eyes pegged Tony where he stood, and soon their bodies were so close Tony could feel a light chill.

"Now you're just being mean."

"I am cruel, aren't I? Though it doesn't seem to bother you in the least, Tony." A shudder ran through Tony as he heard his name pass the trickster's lips. "Why is it that you're the only one not repulsed by my presence?"


	10. 10 Gold for the Man

It was a rare occurrence when Tony had nothing to say, and this might top the list. The playboy opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to put some smart words together. But each retort that popped into his head sounded stupider than its predecessor.

"Well, Man of Iron?"

"You know, you're getting awfully close for someone who was so sure he could kill me earlier."

"Does that make you nervous?" The trickster leaned closer still, his eyes fixed on the faint blue light under Tony's shirt. He put a cold hand to it, and Tony fought to hold back a whimper.

"I've never seen anything like this on one of your kind. I'd be quite interested in hearing the story behind your glowing chest piece." Eyes full of curiosity looked up into Tony's, and he was able to relax slightly.

"First why don't we sit down? This is kind of a long story." He wasn't exactly happy that Loki stepped back, but he was relieved. Any longer and he wasn't sure what he would have done. Tony sat across from the trickster, and began spilling the story behind the arc reactor. He told Loki about being kidnapped and nearly dying, and having the arc reactor implanted. His friend had died, and Tony built the Iron Man suit and fought his way out of captivity. The playboy fixed the arc reactor, making it stronger than what his captives had left him with, though he was plagued by its still fatal weakness. Just pulling it out would kill the man, but it wouldn't be a nice, quiet death. It would be slow, and he would live just long enough to feel everything die around him. And Loki listened with complete fascination, his expression changing slightly as Tony told the story.

"You humans do atrocious things to one another."

"Don't start. I've read about some of the stuff you guys do. Fucking horses being one of them."

Loki scowled, shooting Tony a warning glare before speaking.

"That is a different matter entirely. We aren't like you. And just because there's another race out there doing something horrible doesn't mean you should do it as well."

"Hey, I didn't make any of that happen. And if you think about it, if that hadn't happened, you'd probably have taken over."

"Cocky aren't you? Are you taking credit for my defeat?"

"Well, not for nothing, but I did sort of save the city and stop those monsters with that bomb." Of course he was cocky. Tony Stark was nothing without his ego, and he made sure everyone knew that. Loki sniggered at Tony's confidence, but had to admit that it was refreshing. It wasn't the arrogance of a bull-headed idiot, but rather the arrogance of complex person. There was more to Tony Stark than what the surface layers revealed.

"Were you afraid?"

"Of dying? I guess. There are worse things that can happen. I would have been even more scared if I couldn't do anything to stop you."

"My, how valiant you are. Though your nobility is well shrouded by ego."

"I try." Tony grinned and sipped his coffee. He was enjoying this little conversation. It had to be the first time he'd spoken with the fallen god without getting punched or thrown out a window.

"So, what's your sad story?"

"You know it already."

"No, I know what your brother told me. And he was pretty plastered."

Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Of course. Leave it to the true king of Asgard to disgrace himself that way."

"You don't like him do you?"

"Do not mistake my words, Tony. I love my brother." Loki paused for a moment as he heard himself say those words. Deep down, he still did. "I always loved my brother. But he is the greatest fool I've ever known. He's arrogant and spoiled, and sees only one solution when there are infinitesimally more."

"Sounds to me like you're jealous he's king."

The trickster grinned coolly and swirled his drink. "Is that all you can muster? That I'm jealous that my brother was handed the crown of a dismal little kingdom while I was overlooked? No. You are sadly mistaken. I was never jealous of not being king." He hesitated, and licked his lips slightly. "I was jealous because he saw nothing else in that gift. He didn't understand what it meant to be king. And he still doesn't. It would take more than a few days on earth for him to truly understand that being king is more than a title."

"Something you clearly knew already."

"I will not lie to you Tony Stark, I acted out of anger and loathing. But I saw more for Asgard and the Nine Realms than Thor was willing to grasp. The bumbling oaf rushes into everything screaming, and I'm sure you witnessed this yourself on more than one occasion."

Oh he'd witnessed plenty. Like Thor getting so drunk he nearly knocked down a building. Or the time he got into a fight with the Hulk several thousand feet in the air on a helicopter full of people. Or the time Thor summoned his hammer without thinking it would smash right through an office building. The list went on really.

"Point taken."

"All I ever wanted was to be seen as an equal. Not the forgotten child or the outcast, but as a brother and a son. That's it. I cannot express to you how much I loathe being looked at as if I were a weak creature. I detest that pitying look more than you could ever understand. And for all my life, it was the only look my family ever gave me."

"Must suck, huh? The only look I ever get from people is either awe or rage. Usually a mix of both."

"You are a greater fool than words can express. But I suppose that adds to your charm."

"Oh, I'm charming now?"

He liked the way that sounded, especially when Loki said it. The two spoke for quite some time, switching from one subject to another until Tony decided to actually fix his living room. It really wasn't too bad, and considering who Loki was related to, it could have been worse. He would forever remember the time he'd been stupid enough to let Thor drink at his place. From then on, he vowed never to have alcohol in the tower. Pepper thought it was a mixed blessing, though she always shuddered when she remembered that night. It took almost three months to finish rebuilding Stark Tower, and Tony was pretty sure JARVIS still held a grudge against the god. Not that it made much sense considering he was an AI, but he was pretty sure there had been more than one occasion when Thor was either shocked or locked outside.

"JARVIS, make a couple calls for me. I need new furniture and windows."

_Already done sir. Anything else? _

"A television, obviously. And see if maybe we can't get this room repainted gold. I'm getting tired of white walls."

_Of course sir._

Tony set about the task of cleaning up debris, Loki soon joining in. He kept his gaze elsewhere while they cleaned, and tried to play off his guilt as something else entirely. It took almost three hours before the mess was gone, and Tony's new furniture arrived. In no time at all the room looked brand new, a fresh coat of glistening gold paint on the walls.

"There, looks better doesn't it?"

"It certainly looks as though it belongs to you now."

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" Tony saw the look of distaste on Loki's face as the trickster glanced about. It certainly wasn't his color of choice. Seeing the extravagant color reminded him of home, and then of course, of no longer being there. But he supposed that it was better than any other color the eccentric playboy could have chosen.

"The color suits you."


	11. 11 Do You Dream?

"It does." A smug grin split Tony's face and he sat on his couch, taking a deep breath. "Ah, it smells like wet paint."

"Yes, such an enticing smell. If you don't mind me, I'll be in my room."

"What? Why? Is it the walls? Cause I can get them painted green with little reindeers."

"I wish to bathe, Anthony." The trickster shot back, not liking the comment at all. Green he could have lived with, but if he ever saw a blasted reindeer he would kill it and its entire kin.

Deciding that a shower sounded pretty good, Tony stood and went to his own bathroom. Hot water rolled along his skin and it felt so good. He closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank until all he could hear was the sound of water against the tile floor. The playboy hummed in relief, not bothering to open his eyes even when he felt cold hands against his skin. The slid up along his chest slowly until reaching his shoulders, and the brunette felt a little smile curl his lips.

"Anthony." A breathy whisper reached his ears, and Tony felt those pale lips against his neck. He reached out, wrapping his arms in the air and smacking his face against the shower wall. He yelped loudly and stepped back, only to slip and fall flat on his back.

"JARVIS!"

_Yes sir? _

He didn't respond. Tony sat there in his shower completely shocked. Angry at what he once found so comforting, Tony turned off the water and got out, quickly drying himself off. That wasn't funny, and though he knew no one had actually seen him, he couldn't shake the feeling that JARVIS was laughing.

"Remind me to get some of those no-slip mats for the shower."

_Of course sir. Shall I order it in red or gold? _

"Don't get cute." Tony dressed and stomped out of his room. His eyes fell on a clearly amused looking Loki, who sat on the new couch with a book in his hands.

"Just what were you doing in there?"

"You little…! How did you get into my bathroom?"

"I was nowhere near your quarters Anthony, I was in my own room. If you don't believe me, you could always check your cameras."

He hated the smugness in Loki's words, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was powerless, Tony would have continued his argument. But unless Loki was also a ninja he doubted the man could get in and out of the bathroom that fast. Tony growled annoyed and flopped down on the other couch, his nose throbbing.

"By the way, just why did you think I'd snuck into your bathroom?"

Shit. Tony looked at Loki, the impish man sporting a devilish grin of curiosity.

"Well?"

"I thought you went in there to trip me."

"Is that so? And why would I waste my time on such a thing? I didn't even realize you'd actually managed to fall in your own shower."

The playboy frowned childishly and Loki laughed at his reaction.

"That wasn't funny! Look at the bruise on my face!"

"Evidence that perhaps you need someone to watch over you while you bathe."

"Really? Well since you're the only one here why don't you do it?"

He wasn't expecting this. Loki's amused smile turned into a playful grin.

"If you insist."

Sleep was a cruel thing. Especially when it came and went at such horrible times. Tony lay on his bed for the better part of the night just staring at the wall. He didn't dare close his eyes, not if it meant he'd have another hallucination. Not that he was bothered much by them, but he was starting to become paranoid. What if Loki was standing right outside his room listening? Now he knew how the trickster felt when he found those cameras. The brunette groaned and turned over on his back with a defeated sigh. He was only so lucky he wouldn't be that busy tomorrow. Calloused hands ran over his face, rubbing on his tired eyes. He wouldn't fall asleep. He wouldn't dream. Mind made up, Tony stood and went into the kitchen to make coffee. He would just take a really long nap tomorrow. Dark coffee spewed out of the coffee maker, and he just knew it was going to taste rancid. But if it kept him awake, that was all that mattered. Tony shook his head, trying to keep himself from dozing. What was wrong with him? Why was he having dreams like that? He tried to think of something logical to explain it, but nothing came to mind. First his little incident in the shower, and now he couldn't sleep. He'd had his eyes closed no more than ten minutes when he started fantasizing about Loki. The trickster was riding him like a prized horse, moaning and whimpering so deliciously. It took Tony a while to realize that not only was he dreaming, but he'd also started to moan in his sleep. The brunette sat up in bed and noticed the growing tightness in his briefs. Great. But it wasn't until he heard Loki knock on the door that he'd really worried.

"Anthony? Is something wrong?"

"No! I was just…My head still hurts, I'm fine!" Please buy it and go away, please buy it and go away. Not convinced, Loki went back to his room and stayed awake for a little, listening for any more strange noises. When he heard none, he let himself go back to sleep.

Tony's coffee maker made a soft beep as the last drop of caramel energy fell into the pot. He served himself some coffee and added plenty of sugar. Can't fall asleep if you're buzzed. It seemed to do the trick. Tony downed about five cups of coffee and nestled himself on the couch to watch a movie. Something with plenty of explosions and enough make out sessions to give any nerd a boner. The brunette watched about three movies, each containing more sex than the other. And his mind wouldn't hold still. Each time the couple had their fun, he'd see himself and Loki on the screen, and after a while he just let his imagination run wild.

"Tony, mmh!"

"Hah, you feel amazing." Cool hands ventured across his skin, a devious smirk on Loki's lips as he moved his hips. Black hair clung to Loki's forehead and neck, his shaky breath against Tony's neck. The playboy squeezed Loki's ass in his hands, groaning as he felt the trickster's body tighten around his member.

"Ha, ahn! Tony!"

"You wanna cum already Loki?"

They shared a searing kiss before Tony finally climaxed inside the trickster. Loki threw his head back as he reached orgasm, his seed spilling all over the playboy's chest. After a moment the high passed, and the two men lay there on the bed, spent and breathing heavily.

It was warm when he woke up in the morning. Tony snuggled into the comfort, a stupid smile on his lips before he dared open his eyes. He was in his room? But how? He knew he'd gone to the living room last night. The playboy's smile turned into a puzzled frown as he sat up suddenly. The room spun and Tony fell back against his pillows with a groan.

"I see you've not yet decided to die." Tony looked up and saw Loki walk into his room, the trickster elegantly dressed as always. He sat on the bed and looked at Tony blankly, though it was clear his eyes wanted to laugh.

"What happened?"

"I should be asking you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Just a little dizzy. And hungry. How did I get in my room?"

"I had to drag you back here after I found you on the couch last night."


	12. 12 Qualities

Oh dear God no. Tony kept himself from reacting and simply looked at the trickster curiously.

"You brought little ol' me back to my room? You know what? I'll make breakfast."

"You're in no condition Anthony. And it's already one in the afternoon. What in the Nine Realms were you thinking?"

"I-thinking? I wasn't thinking anything."

"Evidently not, otherwise you'd have had the sense to sleep in your room. Did you realize you made yourself ill? You spent most of the early morning moaning in your sleep."

It took all Tony's willpower not to groan. He made a puzzled face, trying to keep it cool.

"I guess I caught some morning sickness. I'm fine though. Just umm, just out of curiosity, did I say anything?"

"Only my name a few times and something I couldn't understand."

He was on the brink of a breakdown. He should have just stayed in his room where he could have at least had the door locked. Tony ran a hand over his face and smiled, trying to play off his nerves.

"I am so thankful. So let me take you out for lunch."

"I prefer to dine here. I've had more than enough of the dirty stares I get when I venture out."

"Then I'll order something you like. Pizza sound good?" Before Loki could interject, Tony stood and went into the living room, his television stuck on the main menu of one of his movies. God, why had he chosen that one? It was awful.

"JARVIS, never let me watch that movie again."

_Of course sir. _

The screen went black and Tony went into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you should be walking about? You were absolutely feverish last night."

"I can't have been that bad."

"Your moaning woke me from a pleasant dream, the first I've had in quite some time. So yes, it was that bad."

Now he just felt awful. Tony looked at Loki, hoping the trickster would smirk or show some sign of deceit.

"You serious?"

"Do I appear to be playing games?"

"I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"You most certainly will." Loki straightened up and started making coffee. The playboy watched him for a moment, not suppressing the grin that bloomed on his lips.

"By the way, I must thank you."

"For being awesome?"

"No, you dolt. For your ridiculous suggestion. I left one of the lights on in the bathroom, and it did ease my sleep."

Tony felt his heart flutter in his chest, and his smile grew.

"I'm glad it helped. I could get you a smaller one. A little reindeer…."

"For the love of Odin, do not bring up those accursed beasts! I do not resemble a simple-minded animal!"

This was the Loki he liked. The Loki that didn't take crap from anybody, and fought tooth and nail for what little he had. The pair sat down for coffee and waited for their lunch to arrive.

"What exactly were you dreaming last night? It seemed almost as bad as one of my nightmares."

He really wasn't letting go of that. Tony sipped his coffee and tried to think of something to say. If he told the truth Loki would probably die of embarrassment, or kill Tony. If he lied and said it was about the Chitauri, Loki would probably be in a foul mood for the rest of the week.

"I just…You know I really don't remember."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." Loki's jade eyes fixed on Tony, their power burning through the playboy. He really had no hope of lying to the man who had practically invented the craft, but it was worth trying.

"I dreamed that you were leaving. That you got your powers back and you were going back to Asgard."

"And why would that be such a bad thing?"

"Because I…" Tony stopped as he looked at Loki. The trickster stared at Tony, waiting for him to continue, his eyes pleading with him to say what he needed to hear. That he was wanted. The brunette felt his throat go dry and his heart skipped a beat.

"I don't want you to leave."

A soft smile curved Loki's lips, and he put a hand over his mouth as he looked away. A soft blush settled on the trickster's cheeks, and he seemed more than content with the answer.

"You're a strange man Mr. Stark. Very Strange."

The pizza arrived after a while, and Tony suddenly felt hungrier than he remembered. He downed two slices and reached for a third when he noticed Loki staring at him.

"What?"

"Have you no manners?"

"Not when I'm hungry." He replied simply and began chomping away at the third slice. Green eyes watched almost mortified. It wasn't as if he'd never seen someone devour their meal like a starved wolf; Thor seemed to think silverware was simply an accessory for the table. Not to mention every other man and woman in Asgard. For beings of such high authority, they certainly didn't act as refined as many would have expected. Now that Loki really thought about, maybe that should have been a big hint that he wasn't related to the messy blond. He was impeccable, on time, and always a gentleman. The trickster was beginning to think he wasn't even really a Jotun either. With a gratified gulp Tony finished his third slice and grinned.

"That was good."

"It certainly must have been." Loki rolled his eyes and finished his slice calmly, taking no more than could fit in his mouth without stretching his cheeks.

"Did you get some kind of training to act that way?" Tony stared at Loki. Watching the man do anything was like watching something amazing. Even tasks as simple as getting dressed or eating seemed fancier when the trickster did them. Loki was graceful and efficient in everything he did.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't know how you didn't guess earlier you weren't Thor's brother. I never thought that to begin with."

"It is a painfully obvious fact now." Loki raised an eyebrow testily and finished his pizza. The trickster wiped his lips then turned his attention to Tony. "Why?"

"I dunno. You're just a lot different. Where did you get that from?"

"Mostly from my mother. Everything Thor didn't pick up from her wisdom, I did. That includes manners and everything else that brutish man lacks."

"Do you ever get drunk?"

"Of course not. That's the act of pathetic fools who can't face their lives without being inebriated." Either he didn't know Tony was once a drunk himself, or he said that on purpose. Loki's lips curled into a little smirk and he sipped his drink.

"Is that right? And I suppose planning a full scale attack on random planets is the better way to deal with stress?"

"Do not test my patience Anthony. I have grown to despise you less, but do not forget that I know as much about JARVIS's workings as you."

"Touché." He really didn't want to have to try and rewire JARVIS when the AI thought Tony was the threat. "So does that mean you've never fallen in love either?"

Loki paused and set his cup down.


	13. 13 You Don't Have to Stop

"It's crossed my mind. But as you can imagine, I am in no position to be looking for potential partners when I'm stuck here."

"You don't have to look that far. I'm sure some nice girl would love a psychotic boyfriend."

"Unlike my brother I do not fancy women. Other than my mother, I find them detestable at best. They are fretful and nosy."

"What about a guy? What's your ideal boner-inducing man like?" He was starting to enjoy this. Tony fixed Loki with a cheeky smile and leaned against his hand. The trickster regarded Tony with some curiosity, but kept the question to himself. Instead he smirked and sat back, his arms back against the head of the couch.

"Though I'm not clear as to what bones have to do with this, I will indulge your curiosity. I admire intellect above all things. Anyone with a craving for knowledge that parallels my own is automatically a candidate for my approval."

"All right so really smart. Next?"

"Someone strong willed. For as fun as the weak are to manipulate, they make the worst of lovers. I've had my fair share of fawning partners to know I dislike them greatly."

"Stubborn then."

"In a sense."

"What else?"

"I would, of course, want someone who knows what they want and how to get it. Someone who isn't afraid to have me."

"Hmm, interesting. So far we have smart, stubborn and possessive. Anything else?"

"Someone I can actually stand to be around. They have to make me laugh. I cannot stand someone who is too silent or who doesn't know when to shut their mouth." Rather than quash Tony's hope, Loki's words seemed to ignite it more. The brunette chuckled and leaned against the arm rest.

"Anything else?"

"I believe this last trait is what your kind refers to as 'eye candy'."

"Well, let's get married tonight."

"And what makes you think you're a candidate at all?" Loki raised a brow at Tony questioningly, curious to hear what he would say. The playboy was he had to admit, well suited for him. There was this unspoken agreement between them, as if they knew without asking what the other was thinking. And Loki liked not having to say everything that was on his mind.

"I'm smart, stubborn, as you already know. And I'm sexy."

"And you never stop talking."

"A minor setback. But I know I've made you laugh a few times."

He was right. More than a few times actually, though more often than not Loki would hide his amusement.

"I seem to have left out one last detail."

"And what's that?"

"As you may have guessed, I would want a lover who is as godly in bed as I am. And being a simple human, I can't really see you rising to that task."

"Low blow, really low blow. I'll have his majesty know that I could have you screaming for more."

"Am I supposed to be threatened by that?"

"Maybe."

The two looked at each other with matching smiles of triumph before finishing the pizza. Or rather, Tony ate the rest while Loki watched. He'd get the god into bed somehow. Now he just had to figure out how to do that.

He wouldn't be beat. Tony tried his best to keep his eyes open, but wasn't having any luck. Considering Loki had once been a god, he didn't consider this fair at all. He looked at the trickster, who couldn't seem to pry his eyes from the screen. What did he find so amazing about _Lord of the Rings?_ Every so often Loki would smirk when the heroes would fail, and he chuckled more than once when they nearly died. He was pretty twisted, but it was fun to watch. Soon Tony decided to call it quits and he let himself fall asleep on the couch.

"Hah! What a pathetic little man. Run, the spider will only catch you faster." Loki smirked then glanced at Tony. The brunette was fast asleep. He didn't really want to leave the movie, but he really, really didn't want to deal with a sore Tony in the morning.

"JARVIS, pause this for me."

_Yes Mr. Laufeyson. _

The movie paused and Loki went over to Tony. It took him a moment, but Loki finally managed to get Tony up. He grunted and kicked open the door to Tony's room before taking the man to his bed.

"Mmh, s'good…"

"Ugh, stop squirming!" Loki gasped as Tony suddenly held onto him tight and pulled them both onto the bed. He groaned at the weight of the playboy over him and tried to get free.

"Anthony. Anthony!" A harsh whisper left Loki as he tried to wake the man, though it didn't seem to be doing very much. Tony mumbled something else and nuzzled his face into Loki's neck, his hips pressed against the trickster. He suppressed a groan and tried again to shove Tony off.

"Anthony!"

"Mmm, like that…"

What on earth was he dreaming? Loki felt his cheeks burn and he swallowed hard. He was stuck.

"Anthony please."

"Hmm." The brunette moaned quietly into Loki's ear and moved his hips. He bit back a moan at the friction and Loki felt his heart skip a beat. He let go of a shaky breath and looked at the sleeping brunette.

"Anthony if you're really awake I swear…Ah!" Loki quickly covered his mouth as Tony began to move against him more. It went without saying that Loki hadn't had sex in quite a while, much less with a man. He felt his body begin to quiver slightly under Tony's, and the trickster fought to keep himself from making much noise.

"Loki."

"Anthony, stop." His breathing hitched when Tony grinded against him particularly hard. Loki gripped the brunette's shirt and began moving his hips as well. He let go of a small whimper and spread his legs slightly. This wasn't happening. There was no way this was happening. But it felt too good to not be happening.


	14. 14 Just A Little Somethin'Somethin'

"Mmf! Tony please, wake up…!"

"So good."

The trickster found himself wishing he could read minds and see just what it was Tony was thinking of. His curiosity slowly melted away as Tony pressed against him more and more, the pleasure making Loki's legs go weak.

"Ha, Tony."

"Hnn."

"Tony…!" Bony fingers dug into Tony's shoulders suddenly and for a moment, Loki's vision went white. He threw his head back, biting on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out. Tony came as well, though he didn't bother holding his voice back.

"Ha, Loki!"

A post-orgasmic shudder coursed through Loki as he lay there, panting lightly. The unconscious brunette mumbled a few more things before giggling and slipping back into his dream. It took a good while, but Loki finally managed to regain his senses. He squirmed out from under Tony and quickly went to his room, his cheeks on fire.

He wasn't sure what he'd done last night, but he needed to do it more often. Tony stretched like a king on his bed and walked into his bathroom with a big grin plastered on his face. No doubt Loki would be upset that he'd had to carry Tony to his room again, but the playboy could just buy him something shiny as an apology.

"I see someone slept well." There a light tone of agitation in Tony's voice. All good, nothing he wasn't expecting.

"Yes, I did. Oh, I slept amazing. I need to watch nerdy movies before going to bed more often."

"Have pleasant dreams did you?"

Tony stopped for a moment and looked at Loki questioningly.

"Why?"

The trickster blushed a bit and avoided looking at Tony. He waited a moment, wondering how best to phrase what he was about to say. He then turned to Tony, face stern.

"Simply curious."

"I don't like it when you're just curious." Just curious usually translated into something much more dangerous than that. Yet the liesmith remained calm, his demeanor collected.

"I am simply asking Anthony."

He still didn't trust the fallen god. Tony served himself some coffee and sipped it slowly as he observed the man. It didn't seem like he was in danger of dying a horrible death.

"I had a fantastic dream, actually."

"Oh really? That's very good to hear. For a moment I was afraid you'd lapsed into another fit of illness, but I'm glad to see that you were just having a pleasant dream about me."

"Who…! I never said it was about you!"

"Ah yes, then I'm sure you moaning my name whilst you were on top of me was simply your way of showing me you were all right?"

Tony felt his face heat up and he quickly looked away from the trickster. No wonder his wet dream felt way better than usual, he was actually dry humping Loki.

"Now, I can explain that…"

"Shut up." Without warning, Loki gripped the back of Tony's head and kissed him deeply. He forced his tongue into Tony's mouth, letting out a weak moan when the brunette kissed back. Rough hands squeezed Loki's sides gently as the kisses deepened, their bodies pressed together.

"Mmh."

"Nnf. Ha." They pulled apart and Tony looked into Loki's face. He was magnificent. Green eyes once so composed were now a mess of passion and desire.

"Was I that good last night?"

"Don't flatter yourself Anthony. You have yet to check off the last item on my list."

A sly smile spread across Tony's face. Before he knew it, he and Loki were stumbling back into the bedroom, both of them tearing off clothes until they were bear. Loki let his hands explore all the caramel skin before him and by the Nine did it feel amazing. Tony's skin burned under Loki's touch, and he longed to feel more of the man. They shared a heated kiss as Tony got between the trickster's legs, their members pressed close.

"Just what did I say to you last night?"

"Nothing I could understand. You mostly just moaned my name."

"Good. Cause you don't wanna know what I was saying." Tony claimed Loki's lips again, kissing and biting until the man whimpered. He shuddered and ground his hips against Loki, the both of them moving against each other more and more. Was this what he'd looked like last night? God why had he decided to fall asleep for real? He could have pretended and seen the faces Loki had made. The fallen god's lips curved into a moan and his back arched as the pleasure began to build, and he suddenly had Tony on his back.

"Don't tell me you wanna stop?"

"No at all." With a coy little smile, Loki kissed down Tony's body until he reached his member.


	15. 15 Aftermath

Tony let go of a loud moan, his hips bucking as he felt Loki's mouth close down on the organ. The last time anyone had given him a blowjob was almost five months ago, and it was nowhere near as amazing as this. Loki's tongue teased and played with Tony until he felt he would cum just from that.

"Ahn, fuck!" The playboy gripped at the mess of black hair before Loki pulled back and licked his lips slowly.

"Mmh."

"Did you enjoy that?" Loki leaned over Tony with a satisfied smirk, his eyes gleaming.

"I guess that's why they call you Silver Tongue, huh?" He chuckled and pinned Loki against the pillows again. Tony reached for a slender purple bottle that was in his dresser and poured a syrupy liquid onto his hand. He lubricated his aching length, kissing Loki feverishly before reaching a slicked finger between the man's legs. Loki bit his lip in pain before relaxing, his body quickly beginning to enjoy the penetration.

"Anthony." Loki breathed out the brunette name, letting himself go when a second finger was inserted.

"I wish I could have seen your face last night."

"Stop talking, ha!"

"Is this how you normally look when you have sex? Flushed and moaning?" Tony smirked against Loki's neck and nibbled on his skin. When the god gasped and let out a long moan, his curiosity piqued. Tony paid particular attention to the spot on Loki's neck where the jugular should be. He teased and bit at the skin, earning more whiny moans from Loki before he pulled out his fingers.

"Tony…"

"Fuck you look hot." Tony pushed into the fallen god slowly, his mouth hanging open at how good it felt. Loki's body was tight, and unlike he'd imagined, it was an inferno inside him. The trickster gripped the pillows holding him up, almost forgetting how to breathe when Tony was in him completely. The playboy stayed still a moment, unable to think clearly.

"Anthony, move."

He was losing his mind. Tony moved his hips slowly at first, but it felt so good inside Loki that he stopped caring about being gentle. He rolled his hips hard, grunting and moaning into the trickster's neck. He'd never felt this way when he had sex before, and he'd had enough of it to know when it was good. And judging by the look on Loki's face, he was in the same boat. Jade eyes were half shut as Loki let his voice ring out through the room, his inky hair in his face.

"Oh gods Tony! Ha, ha, mmh!" Loki gripped at the sheets and tried to keep himself from losing his mind completely as Tony began kissing at his shoulders and teasing his chest. Rough hands played with Loki's nipples until the ebony haired man let out a whimper of pleasure.

"Ahn! Stop teasing…!"

"Can't help it. You look amazing when I do." His voice was thick with bliss as Tony spoke, and he was surprised his brain was functioning enough to let him do that. His every thought was flooded by Loki's scent and the euphoria he was experiencing. If he died right then, he'd have been the happiest man walking into the afterlife. The billionaire snapped his hips hard and Loki threw his head back with a cry.

"Yes! Right there!" His back arched off the bed as Tony repeated the motion, and Loki felt the room start spinning around him. His breathing came out in short gasps and he moaned so loud he was afraid someone would hear them. Slender fingers tangled themselves in Tony's hair as the lovers kissed frantically, their tongues fighting to best the other. It was hot between them. So hot. Loki's eyes rolled back and he gasped as he felt himself get closer and closer to climax. He didn't want this to end.

"Tony, Tony, uhn!" The trickster dug his short nails into Tony's broad shoulders, earning a groan from the mortal. He thrust several more times before Loki came between them with a cry of pure and utter bliss. He shook all over, the world stopping for that brief moment. And the look on Loki's face was enough for Tony. He emptied out inside Loki, moaning out the fallen god's name before they both went limp, and tried to recovered from their orgasms.

"Oh my God…"

"By the Nine…ha…" Loki shuddered slightly as he felt Tony pull out of his body, and relax beside him on the bed.

"Not for nothing, but that was great." A tired smile stretched across Tony's face as he spoke and he let out a light chuckle. The trickster smiled as well and stared at the ceiling before letting out a long, slow sigh.

"It was." He spoke softly then turned on his side and looked at Tony. The light from the sun reflected in Loki's eyes, and the jade in them intensified.

"You're the first mortal I've felt so attached to."

"Do I get a prize for that?" The brunette smirked and leaned close to his bed-mate. "Cause your lips taste pretty damn good."

"Can you take nothing seriously?"

"I take you seriously. Except when you wear that helmet." Tony turned so he was facing Loki completely and stroked a hand across the trickster's cheek. His skin felt so smooth and lightly cool.

"What have you done to me Tony Stark?" Loki leaned into the soft touch then kissed the palm of Tony's hand. He hadn't felt so warm in years. Was this what it felt like to be wanted? To be truly desired by someone? The trickster looked into Tony's face, searching his gaze for something else, something other than what had just happened. And the man simply smiled.

"I don't know. Probably the same thing you did to me." His lips met Loki's in a soft kiss and their bodies were pressed together again. They melded so well together, and Loki felt he could get lost in that feeling forever.

"You're a horrible man."

"You're not too great either Princess."

A wicked little smirk curled Loki's lips as he tangled his fingers in Tony's hair. It wasn't like the hair of gods. It wasn't unnaturally smooth and brilliant, nor was it very well kept. But he liked it. Loki liked how it felt between his fingers, almost coarse, and how it glistened with sweat. He liked that. The pair stayed in bed for a long while afterwards, simply enjoying the heat from the other.

He was going to kill whatever woke him. Loki opened his eyes and glared as he heard another knocking sound. The trickster growled low in his throat and pulled the blankets up over his head before realizing they weren't his. He gasped and sat up then relaxed. It was Tony's room. Loki let out a sigh and looked at his side, the brunette still asleep. A little smile tugged Loki's lips, and he snuggled back under the blankets next to Tony. The man stirred at the movement, and his arms wrapped around Loki's waist.

"Mmf…" He didn't want to wake up, but being awake didn't necessarily mean he had to get out of bed. Tony opened one eye and flashed a sleepy, crooked smile when he saw Loki. "'Morning Reindeer Games." A low groan left him as Loki hit him in the stomach suddenly, his lips curled into a frown.

"What have I told you!?"

"That I'm sexy and you feel bad for punching me?" Tony looked at Loki innocently and the fallen god let out a heavy breath.

"I said no such things."

"Not you, but your eyes did. And you might have screamed that first part at the top of your lungs last night." He couldn't but laugh at the blush that settled on Loki's cheeks. The trickster fought for words before simply looking away.

"That was different."


	16. 16 Just Breathe

"Because I was on top?" Tony chuckled then furrowed his brows curiously when he heard a knock. It was coming from his bedroom door. Both men stared at the door for a moment before a voice spoke up.

"Is anyone alive in there?"

"You have reached Tony Stark. I'm currently trying to sleep so please go the fuck away!" He let out an annoyed groan and fell back against his pillows. The man at the door chuckled at his friend's antics, and set his hands on his hips loosely.

"I brought something you might be interested in."

"What could possibly be more amazing than sex right now Bruce?"

"A piece of the Tessaract."

Tony sat up suddenly and threw the blankets off himself, completely covering Loki. He pulled on some pants and yanked open his door.

"You have what?!"

"Just what I said. Well, a very tiny piece, but it's a piece. I thought it might be best if you had it, considering I don't really know what to do with the thing."

Bruce shrugged and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. Resting within it was a glowing blue orb, no larger than a pea. The playboy took it carefully and felt a chill coming off the thing.

"How did you get this?"

"I found it on accident. After that whole mess with Loki and we had to clear up the debris I found that lodged in a piece of glass. Don't know how it happened."

"Well I'm sure I'll find something to do with this thing. I mean, I could probably…."

"Oh my God." Bruce's gaze fell over Tony's shoulder and for a moment the man didn't know what his friend could possibly be staring at. It wasn't until he turned and noticed Loki had pulled the blankets off with a frown that he realized what it was.

"Oh right."

"Tony what is he doing in your bed?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Loki, their enemy, the same being that had almost destroyed their home was sitting in Tony's bed, naked.

"Now Bruce, before you get mad and turn green let me explain…"

"You'd better have a really good explanation for this!"

As the two argued Loki very calmly stood and pulled on his pants. The trickster pulled on his shirt and slicked back his hair then walked over to Bruce and Tony. Both fell silent, and Bruce's untrusting gaze fell on him.

"I can explain." Jade eyes looked right into Bruce's brown ones, and he felt a chill go through him. "I love Tony."

Both scientists looked at Loki in complete shock. But before they could speak Loki lifted a finger to silence them.

"I understand why you think I would be lying. And I understand why you would think it is quite possibly the stupidest mistake Tony has ever made. But I am not using him Bruce."

"How do we know that?"

"The same way you know he isn't going to use that fragment of the Tessaract for something else." He spoke more firmly now, even though Loki was still on edge around Bruce. It was obvious of course, and both men always stayed a comfortable distance away from each other. But this was different. Loki held his head high and kept his gaze steady, yet another trait of his that Tony admired.

"I will never get my powers back. Ever. Odin had stripped the last bits of my magic from me. Which meant the Tessaract is nothing short of useless to me. And even if I could use it again I wouldn't."

"But why? I don't understand you, why?"

"Because I never wanted to destroy this world. It would take too long for me to properly explain to you everything that caused that horrible mistake I made, so I will attempt to shorten that story. I made a decision to hurt my brother, to hurt everyone who had looked down on me as a weak creature. But in the time I've been imprisoned here I've come to realize just how heavily my actions weighed on others." Loki paused for a moment and averted his gaze. And as Tony watched the fallen god speak, he couldn't ignore the genuine gleam of guilt in his eyes.

"I know there is no apology that could ever adequately express just how sorry I am for what I have done. But I am truly sorry."

There was no way around it. Bruce wanted to be angrier but he knew there wasn't much of a point now. Not this late in the game. He heaved a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You really mean what you're saying?"

"Every word."

Bruce looked at Tony for reassurance, but the playboy seemed just as taken aback as he was. They shared a puzzled glance then both looked back at Loki. The trickster looked at both men with pleading eyes, but he kept his gaze firm.

"You know I think he's telling the truth."

"I guess I believe you too. I mean, you haven't done anything yet, and it doesn't really look like you'd have the chance to anytime soon. Going to be a lot harder trying to explain this to everyone else."

"Oh pah! Come on Brucey, it'll be easy!"


	17. 17 It Gets Better Eventually

It would have been easier to give birth to Sleipnir as a mortal man than this was. The rest of the Avengers and several of SHIELD's staff members stared at Loki, most of them with hateful gazes and other with something more akin to fear. The fallen god stood at the opposite end of the debriefing table and took a deep breath.

"I won't expect any of you to believe me, but I'll say this anyway," He looked up at the others, at the deep scowls on their faces, and noticed a hopeful gleam in their eyes. Loki licked his lips a bit then looked back at his hands. "I'm truly sorry for what I did to you. For the lives I took and all the chaos and pain I caused you. I don't expect any of you to forgive me now or ever, but I want all of you to know I am telling the truth."

It was silent, and Loki began to feel uneasy. He was vulnerable and alone with people that still considered him an active threat to humanity. The Avengers all exchanged glances and unspoken words before Fury stepped forward. His hard gaze pinned Loki where he stood before the man spoke.

"How do we know you aren't planning something?"

"Because I'm tired, Director Fury. I'm tired of trying to do something when clearly I am destined to fail." His voice was weak as he spoke, and Loki felt the heaviness of his own actions for the first time. Everything he'd ever done in his life, his countless attempts to be better than the man his parents and his brother saw in him were all futile. Everything he had done and would do would always fall second to Thor. Even his banishment. And it hurt to admit that, especially out loud.

"I'm powerless. I will never be accepted back into Asgard, I will never be granted my powers, and I will age and die as any of you here."

Suddenly Natasha stood and walked over to Loki, her gaze fixed on him. She brought up a hand and smacked the trickster hard across the face.

"That's all I wanted."

"Agent Romanov!"

"I believe Loki." She looked at Fury then at Loki. The trickster held his cheek and looked at her shocked, almost expecting another blow. Instead the woman ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek and let go of a breath.

"I think he's changed."

"Anyone else want to voice their opinion without hitting the man?" Fury looked out at the other Avengers and the rest of his staff. Steve stood and looked at Loki, his hands fidgeting nervously.

"If he's really sorry for what he did then I guess I believe him too."

One by one everyone slowly accepted Loki's words, though many also made sure to point out they still hated the fallen god. But he could deal with that.

After some hours of more debriefing and shouting between Tony and Fury, everyone was allowed to leave. The brunette sported his ever cocky grin as he went back to his car, Loki behind him.

"That was funny! I need to try and get Fury to stutter more often!" Tony laughed at the thought and looked back at the trickster. "Loki?"

"I feel horrible." Loki walked right up to Tony and rested his forehead against the man's shoulder, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"What? Like you feel sick?"

"No, I feel tired. I've never felt so drained before."

Loki's voice was soft, and Tony wrapped his arms around the man.

"I know. It sucks to admit when you're wrong and own up to what you did. But I think you did pretty well in there. Nobody tried to kill you."

"Heh! Is that what you consider a victory then?"

"Hey, take it easy on yourself. Because the way I see it, you're the only who hasn't forgive you yet." Tony tilted Loki's face and kissed him softly. Tears fogged up his vision and Loki quickly tried to wipe them away before the tears just streamed down his cheeks.

"I had everything! I had a family, I had power, I had somewhere to belong! And now here I am with nothing!" Tony wasn't sure to say, so he simply let Loki continue and hugged the trickster close when he felt he needed it.

"It sucks and it hurts, but the best part about messing up is that you get to start over and try again."

Loki let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes as he rested against Tony. For as horrible as he felt, he also felt better. If his life was going to be so short, he wasn't going to waste the rest of it lamenting. He managed to calm down after a good while, and Loki wiped his tears away before smiling a bit at Tony.

"I really despise you sometimes."

"Oh, sexy." Tony kissed Loki one more time before the both of them got into the car and headed back to Stark Tower. Loki's new home.


End file.
